villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rumor Weed Song
"The Rumor Weed Song" is a song sung by one of the Rumor Weeds and some of the citizens of Bumblyburg in the VeggieTales short film Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. The song features the Rumor Weed as she tells lies and rumors about fellow citizen Alfred while also gloating about herself. The song was performed by the Rumor Weed's voice actress G. Bock, with Phil Vischer and John Wahba providing the citizens' vocals. Lyrics Original = Have you heard the one about Alfred? A dangerous robot, I'm told He's got lasers for eyes, and a microchip brain His skin is terribly cold. We've heard the one about Alfred It's strange... Amazing! But true! But now that we've heard about Alfred We'd like to hear more about you! Moi? I'm a rumor weed! I'm a rumor weed! A tiny little story is all I need To make a big mess I'm a rumor weed! So what is a rumor? It starts as a story Maybe it's true, maybe not But once you repeat it It's hard to defeat it Now look at the mess that you've got! Uh huh! Yeah, Alfred's a robot, Everyone knows! The story is all over town. We rumor weeds know how a rumor can grow Just like a big weed in the ground! I'm a rumor weed! Yes, it's true! I'm a rumor weed! Oo, oo, oo! A tiny little story is all I need! To make a big mess! I'm a rumor weed! I'm a rumor weed! Yes, it's true! I'm a rumor weed! Oo, oo, oo! A tiny little story is all I need! You'd better watch out for the rumor weed! I'm a rumor weed! She's a rumor weed! I'm a rumor weed! Yeah, a rumor weed! A tiny little story is all I need! You'd better watch out for the rumor weed! A tiny little story is all I need! You'd better watch out for the rumor weed! |-| The W's = Have you heard of the one about Alfred? A dangerous robot I'm told He's got lasers for eyes And a microchip brain And his skin is terribly cold We've heard the one about Alfred It's strange, amazing, untrue But now that we've heard about Alfred We'd like to hear more about you I'm a rumor weed (He's a rumor weed) I'm a rumor weed (He's a rumor weed) A tiny little story is all I need To make a big mess (He's a rumor weed) So what is a rumor? It starts a story Maybe its true, maybe not But once you repeat it Its hard to defeat it Now look at the mess that you've got Alfred's a robot, everyone knows The story is all over town Us rumor weeds know how a rumor can grow Just like a big weed in the ground I'm a rumor weed (He's a rumor weed) I'm a rumor weed (He's a rumor weed) A tiny little story is all I need To make a big mess (He's a rumor weed) Don't start rumors (No, no) Don't start rumors Words can hurt, they spread like a tumor So play it safe and don't start a rumor I'm a rumor weed (He's a rumor weed) I'm a rumor weed (He's a rumor weed) A tiny little story is all I need To make a big mess A tiny little story is all I need (You better watch out for the rumor weed!) Other Appearances *A cover by The W's was played during the episode's credits, though it was removed in the 2006 reissue. *The song appeared on the albums LarryBoy (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) and All the Songs, Vol. 1. Gallery Images larryboyandtherumorweed.jpg spotty.jpg 20150308_152100.jpg TheRumorWeed.jpg I'mtheRumorWeed.png Rumor_Weed_Jam.jpg Videos VeggieTales I'm a Rumor Weed Song Larry-Boy The Soundtrack (1999) - Track 17 - The Rumor Weed Song Credits Version|The W's The W´s Rumor Weed Trivia *Phil Vischer stated that he liked The W's version of the song more than the original. Category:Group Numbers Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs